Conventionally, infirm or physically unmovable patients lying down on a bed have an extreme difficulty everyday in excretion. It is a customary practice to put a diaper, a filth pan and like means directly to the body of the patients in order to permit them to excrete while lying down on the bed. The conventional method, however, not only deprives the patients of their freedom, but also cause stuffiness and roughness of the skin, and in addition, this is not at all pleasing for them.
Various beds have therefore been proposed so far which incorporate a bed pan therein. For example, DT-PS 811295 teaches a bed for a patient wherein a bed pan is inserted to the central position of the bed from therebelow, and DT-PS 1270220 likewise discloses a device for inserting a bed pan from the bed and supporting the same at a predetermined position. Since the bed pan is always kept at a predetermined height in these known beds for a patient, however, the patient oftentimes encounters with problems arising from mal-adjustment of the bed pan depending upon the physique of the patient. For this reason, various arrangements are required from the viewpoint of human engineering such as by adapting an elastic matter along the periphery of the bed pan. Furthermore, means should also be provided to prevent dispersion of excretion to the front of the body.